


bedsheets and bliss

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, so much goddamn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Sequel to "sweet". Randolph and Richard wake up the morning after their first.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	bedsheets and bliss

Randolph wakes up with a memory foggy from sleep.

There's splotchy marks on his neck that pulse - not in pain, but just as a reminder of their presence. Sheets are smoothed over his bare arms, deliciously cool against his bare skin. Next to him Richard sleeps contentedly, snoring with an arm wrapped over him. For a moment, Randolph wonders how in God's name he was able to get to sleep with Richard snoring as loudly as he is now, although considering the events of the night before it wouldn't be too much of a leap for him to be too tired to focus on anything other than cleaning up and going back to sleep.

"Morning, Randolph." Richard murmurs sleepily, his bare shoulder nudges against Randolph's arm. "Sleep well?"

Randolph yawns, blue eyes blinking. "Mm-hm."

"I didn't leave you too sore or exhausted, did I?"

Clarity begins to return to him - slowly, gradually. "Of course you didn't. You were... wonderful."

"Except for the part where I accidentally made you smack your head against the headboard of the bed."

"Well, except for that." Randolph cringes at the memory. "Actually, no - you were still wonderful."

He's rolled over so that his stomach presses to Richard, his chest to Richard's, mouth mere centimeters away from his. He takes his time in staring down at Richard's warmly mischievous dark eyes, the mole on one cheek, the sly little cat-like grin. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

He pauses his sentence to press his head down and cover Richard's lips with his own. A hand reaches up to smooth down stray hair. Richard's tongue circles gently around in his mouth, running up against teeth and soft, wet flesh. Fingers press lightly up against Richard's back to support him. Randolph knows that he's sly. It's all too present in the way Richard bumps up his teeth against Randolph's protruding lips with such lightness, the way he moves his lips so that Randolph's tongue is pulled a little further into his mouth.

He pulls away, delighting in the saliva wet on his lips. "It was you."

Richard raises an eyebrow. "Me? Awkward, very-much-not-suave me? Me, Richard 'accident prone' Upton Pickman?"

"Yes. It wouldn't have been right if it was someone suave and perfect, if _you_ were suave and perfect. I was nervous. A little. At the very beginning."

"You were?"

He slips his tongue back into Richard's mouth once more and pulls away again.

"Yes. I was. Because we'd tried before and I'd grown too afraid. But you were like me. We weren't sure of ourselves then and we weren't afraid to show it. And it was okay."

Randolph opens his mouth again to quench his thirst, Richard's tongue insistently prying his mouth open. His hands are warm pressed up against Randolph's face, his heartbeat steady and close. It is here, ironically enough, stripped naked and marked up with fading bite marks that Randolph feels safe. He has Richard, they know each other down to their veins, and even though they wear no clothes and are at their most vulnerable that they know they can feel okay. They can be content because they're so familiar with one another, because for a brief yet blissful moment they're the only ones in the world.

Randolph pulls away, tasting spit dripping off his lips. His tongue traces over the creased pink layer of skin, trying to get one last bit of Richard's taste before he gulps down air. He sighs and drags his head to rest upon Richard's chest, hand stroking his hair away so he can better observe his face.

"I love," Richard says, voice husky, "You. So much."

Randolph closes his eyes, huddling close to him for warmth. Then, even though he doesn't need to say it because they both know:

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> idk im. i love them
> 
> ok off to write some randolph/harley smut bc i thirst for it bye


End file.
